


Ignorancia popular

by Kikinu



Series: Perspectivas [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-02
Updated: 2012-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1256104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque Bart sabe. Todos creen que él nunca se entera de nada, pero los conoce a todos mejor de lo que creen, a algunos mejor de lo que ellos mismos lo hacen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ignorancia popular

**Author's Note:**

> Continuación de [este fic](http://minigami.livejournal.com/30595.html#cutid1) de [minigami](http://minigami.livejournal.com/).

Para Bart está claro como el agua. No entiende como nadie más lo nota.

No entiende como _Kon_ no lo nota.

Cassie y Kon se besan como si no hubiese mañana y Tim sólo los mira. La capucha tapa la mayor parte de su rostro, pero sus labios están apretados en una delgada línea.

Entiende a los demás. Tim es muy reservado, casi nunca habla de sus sentimientos. _Nunca_ habla de ellos, de hecho. Y todos le dan su espacio, porque no quieren invadirlo, quieren darle su espacio y que sea él quien se abra, quien les cuente.

Y Tim ha tenido muchas novias, amigas y chicas de las que no ha vuelto hablar nunca. ¿Por qué alguien sospecharía? Eso. Que _ama_ a Kon.

¿Por qué lo sospecharían?

¿Porque enloqueció cuando Conner murió? ¿Porque intentó _clonarlo_? ¿Porque se le hacía insoportable un mundo sin él? ¿Porque salió con su novia para intentar sentirlo más cerca?

Puede que el detective sea Tim, pero Bart no es idiota.

Cuando Cassie y Kon comienzan a ponerse aún más _acaramelados_ , Tim baja de la azotea tan sigiloso como subió y Bart lo sigue.

Es una de las cosas ‘buenas’ de Tim que se le han pegado. Es decir, ser sigiloso, no seguir a las personas.

Su amigo se encierra en su cuarto, a lamerse las heridas en silencio intentando que nadie se de cuenta de que él también es humano y sufre por un amor que no tiene lugar en ningún posible universo.

Y Bart sólo puede ver con impotencia como uno de sus mejores amigos sufre y él no puede hacer para ayudarlo.

Porque Bart sabe. Todos creen que él nunca se entera de nada, pero los conoce a todos mejor de lo que creen, a algunos mejor de lo que ellos mismos lo hacen.

Conoce a Tim. Y a Kon. Y a Cassie.

Y sabe.

Sabe pero no puede hacer nada porque Cassie también es su amiga y tampoco quiere verla sufrir.

(La puerta del cuarto de Tim permanece abierta toda la noche.

Tim nunca deja su puerta abierta pero esa noche y sí y Bart quiere entrar y abrazarlo y jurarle que todo va a estar bien porque él es su amigo y lo va a ser pase lo que pase.

Pero la puerta no está abierta para él.

Y la persona para la que está abierta tampoco la cruza.)

Bart sólo puede escuchar el tecleo constante de Tim y pensar en cómo nadie se da cuenta.


End file.
